Magenta
by Tseje
Summary: Una derrota puede traer grandes consecuencias... y tambien grandes alegrias. Perdedor y ganador, ambos estan a punto de derramar lagrimas: Magentas


**Magenta**

¿Como habíamos llegado hasta aquí? Era todo un misterio, solo supe que no podía dejarte ir así como así. ¿Porque? Llámalo un sexto sentido o puedes llamarme suicida, si prefieres. Esa mirada pudo haber engañado a todos, incluso a Kuroko, pero no podía engañarme a mí. Tu mundo se había hecho pedazos. Culpa "nuestra" (porque realmente no tuve mucho que ver), al fin y al cabo. Y, aun así, te quedaste; extendiste tu mano hacia tu ex-compañero, reconociendo el talento de Kagami y elogiando los esfuerzos de nuestro equipo ¿porque? Estoy seguro que ni tu sabes la respuesta. Pero, tu sonrisa era sincera, pese a todo, lo era. Y te admire por eso. La fiesta de celebración me la tendría que saltar, después de recibir el sermón de mi madre. Hasta la entrenadora puso cara de miedo ante semejantes amenazas.

La noche era fría, mas fría que de costumbre. A unos pasos del estadio, un solitario parque… un balón abandonado y un simple goteo de sangre…

_Recuerda otra vez._

_Dentro de un mundo de palabras rotas no puedes esconderte_

_Intentas buscar motivos, mientras los dias colisionan._

_Los segundos continuan pasando, sin hacer ruido te das la vuelta_

_Y mientras te marchas te llamo._

Me siento inútil, impotente… Mucho peor que durante los partidos. Porque ahí, una vida no esta en riesgo. No puedo mantener la calma, mientras mi mano aprieta la herida sangrante de tu muñeca, susurro tu nombre; el único que me atrevo a pronunciar: Akashi…

_No te vayas. Echa un vistazo a tu alrededor, no estas solo_

_Si tan solo te detuvieras y cerraras los ojos, encontrarías las respuestas_

_Cuando sientas que el mundo esta por derrumbarse_

_Y parezca que no puedes encontrar el camino de vuelta_

_No llores. Solo escucha estas palabras y recuerda otra vez._

Mi mano, mis manos no son capaces de soltar las tuyas, mientras tus ojos (en ese momento solo con un brillo rojizo) no se separan de mi rostro. Los paramédicos llegaron hace un par de minutos, ponen mucho cuidado en tratar los cortes, son profundos pero, afortunadamente, no lo suficientemente graves como para poner en riesgo tu vida, por completo. Llegue a tiempo, me dicen. Tratan de soltarnos para poder meterte en la ambulancia, pero no puedo. Veo en tus ojos algo que no puedo descifrar… "Voy con el" les digo; a los paramédicos, al viento. No importa, solo sé que no me separare de tu lado… por ahora.

_En el exterior, estas temblando mientras, de pie, te mantienes bajo la lluvia_

_Tratas de buscar a donde perteneces, mientras ahogas el dolor_

_Oyes las voces llorando dentro de un mundo en blanco y negro_

_Pero sus ojos están derramando lágrimas de color: Magenta_

El camino hasta el hospital es largo, silencioso. Sé que necesito avisar a alguien, pero mis manos están congeladas; por miedo, por el shock, yo que se. Solo se, que no puedo ni teclear un numero. Tus ojos se abren, aunque no me queda muy claro en que momento fue que los cerraste, buscan ¿asustados? No se muy bien lo que sientes, ni lo que tuviste que sentir para hacer esto pero se que no ha de ser fácil luchar contra los recuerdos, la voz arrogante y omnipotente del "otro Akashi" puede perseguirte, susurrarte… dejarte sin salidas.

Suaves gotas brotan de tus ojos transparentes, al principio hasta que se mezclan con el color carmín que pinta tus mejillas y que nadie se digno a limpiar. Como lagrimas de sangre.

_No te vayas. Toma un respiro, cuando estés perdido_

_Si tan solo rompieras los muros de tu interior. Encontrarías el coraje_

_Cuando sientas que el mundo esta por derrumbarse_

_Y no puedas encontrar el camino de vuelta. No llores, _

_Solo escucha estas palabras y recuerda_

Las enfermeras entran y salen. Preguntan por tus familiares, tus datos… y una serie de preguntas mas que no soy capaz de responder. Se lo indispensable: que eres Akashi y que podrías estar muriendo. Te han sedado, ajeno a todo y a todos. La doctora que te ha atendido me permite permanecer junto a ti, todo el rato.

No se que hacer, me siento perdido… pero, presiento que tu lo estas mucho mas. Las palabras salen solas de mi boca, no necesito pensarlas. No hace falta. Escupo todas las cosas que pensé en el camino. No se si me escuchas, o si las recordaras después; pero yo también debo dejar salir mis sentimientos, desahogarme.

_**Otra silenciosa oración se desvanece cuando la noche pasa, desapercibida**_

_**Intento llegar a luz a través del cristal... Que se hace añicos**_

El sueño, poco a poco me vence. No quiero, pero no puedo ganar. Me sumerjo en un intranquilo mundo… Veo tu reflejo en el cristal, a través de la luz. Pareces alejarte. Y al tratar de alcanzarte, el vidrio se reduce a pedazos. Desapareces.

_No te vayas. Echa un vistazo a tu alrededor, no estas solo_

_Si tan solo te detuvieras y cerraras los ojos, encontrarías las respuestas_

_Cuando sientas que el mundo esta por derrumbarse_

_Y parezca que no puedes encontrar el camino de vuelta_

_No llores. Solo escucha estas palabras y recuerda_

A la mañana siguiente, el cuarto esta lleno… Tus antiguos compañeros, sus nuevos compañeros… personas que te admiran y te quieren llenan a intervalos irregulares la estancia. Al principio solo duermes; y la mayoría se conforma con verte, con saber que estas bien les basta. Siento miradas sobre mi, no de reproche como sospeche sino, llenas de agradecimiento, por no dejarte solo… Kise-san me abrazo en cuento cruzo la puerta, igual que Murasakibara-san (Quien, por cierto, pudo haber roto algunas de mis costillas): Gracias… era la palabra que todos susurraban. Y, yo no sabia si realmente me la merecía. Pero, entre tanto gentío puedo asegurarte que, no estas solo. Solo mira a tu alrededor. Ya no estas solo.

_No te vayas Toma un respiro, cuando estés perdido_

_Si tan solo rompieras los muros de tu interior. Encontrarías el coraje_

_Cuando sientas que el mundo esta por derrumbarse_

_Y no puedas encontrar el camino de vuelta. No llores, _

_Solo escucha estas palabras y recuerda otra vez. _

Cuando por fin despiertas pienso en marcharme, dejarte con tus amigos es lo mejor. Aunque, pienso, también seria bueno avisar a tu familia. Pero, Kuroko no me lo permite… de hecho, ninguno de la Kiseki me permite ni siquiera pararme de la silla que colocaron cómodamente a tu lado. Me siento incomodo ¿para que negarlo? Siento que ya me he inmiscuido demasiado, espero el momento en que todos están despidiéndose para poder escabullirme, pero tu vendada mano sujeta mi brazo, con una fuerza extraordinaria (considerando tu estado). Te miro. Tus ojos solo dicen una cosa: Quédate. Suspiro derrotado, y vuelvo al asiento. Todos se van.

De nuevo, solo nosotros quedamos.

"Akashi-san… deberíamos llamar a su familia… no se si Kuroko ya lo habrá hecho… pero" comienzo a decir nervioso, sé que me miras. Siento tu mirada. Pero no volteo, no puedo.

"Kouki…" susurras, me tomas por sorpresa y te miro. ¿Es eso una sonrisa?... siento que los colores me suben al rostro, la siguiente palabra no me la espero "Gracias"

La he escuchado infinidad de veces en las últimas horas, pero saliendo de tus labios me parece mucho más inverosímil. ¿Por qué? ¿Por llamar una ambulancia? ¿Por quedarme a tu lado? ¡¿Por qué me agradeces demonios?! Sin darme cuenta, todas estas cosas salieron de mis labios, demonios! Yo y mi gran bocota…

Pero tu sonrisa no desaparece, es mas se hace mas ancha… "Por todo, por la ambulancia, por detenerme, por cubrir mis manos con tu uniforme, por quedarte… por tus palabras… por ser… Tu, Kouki"

Me quedo petrificado mirándote, aprovechas y me jalas del brazo, con tal fuerza que nuestros rostros quedan juntos y nuestros labios se rozan. Siento tu sonrisa triunfante contra mi boca, aspiro tu fragante aroma. Sin pensarlo, pero deseándolo con todas mis fuerzas, prolongo el tiempo del beso, abro un poco la boca y descubro que la tuya encaja perfectamente. Una descarga eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo, es extraña pero placentera. Me separo, mis pulmones necesitan oxigeno y sé que los tuyos también.

Ninguno dice nada, la gente va y viene, los regalos se acumulan en la habitación; me aparto de tu lado el tiempo suficiente para ir a casa y cambiarme, ir al colegio y a los entrenamientos, pero cada día regreso, siempre a la misma hora.

Cuando te dan el alta, todos están reunidos… quieren abrazarte (Kise-san y Murasakibara-san, mas que nada) pero no permites, en ningún momento que rompan la unión de nuestras manos. Kuroko me mira sonriendo, mientras levanta levemente su mano unida de la misma manera a la de Kagami. Sonrió, no solo por nosotros, ni por ellos… sonrió por todos y por qué ya no habrán de derramarse lagrimas **Magenta**.


End file.
